Sacrifice
by shards-of-darkness
Summary: "A hero has fallen but an angel has risen." He was a hero. A victim. A brother. A son. John Suren Wing gave up his life so that his brother Day could live. Legend in John's POV
1. Chapter 1

**John's POV**

Eden moaned in pain, his forehead burning. The cold, wet, tattered cloth I had draped over his forehead was already becoming warm. His eyes were purple, almost black from the plague as he tried to focus them on my face. "John? Am I going to die?" he whispered, his fists bunching and clenching the dirty mattress cover.

"No. Daniel will find a cure for you," I assure him, although my hope was already dwindling. I remove the cloth from his forehead, rising from the floor to dunk it back into the cold water.

His curly white blond hair was damp with sweat. I brush his cheek. "It's going to be alright, Eden."

I'm making my way towards the kitchen when the door flies open. Mom lets out a startled cry. It's Day.

The blood in my face drains. The cloth I am hold slips from my shaking hands. Why would he come here now? Sweat runs down and drips off his chin, exposing lines of clean skin in the thin layers of grime. He must've run all the way here. But why?

"What's wrong?" I ask. "What are you doing here? Tell me what happened." I try to mask the fear in my voice.

Day's eyes shift from my face to Mom's. He whips off his dirty cap and his long hair tumbles out. Mom's eyes widen before her hand covers her mouth in shock.

"It's me, Mom," he says. "It's Daniel." Mom begins to stutter before she takes a hesitant step forth. She glances back at me, flabbergasted that I knew Day was alive, and hurt that I never told her.

"Daniel?" she says numbly, almost in a daze. "My Daniel. You're alive. This must be a dream."

Day grips her shoulders, not tight enough to actually hurt her. "Mom listen," he pleads. "The plague patrol is coming, and they have a medic truck with them. Whatever virus Eden has…They're coming to get him. We have to hide you all."

She pauses, absorbing the information before nodding. She turns on her heel, quickly making her way to Eden's room.

I lift him onto my shoulders. "What's going on?" Eden slurs, half asleep.

"The plague patrols are coming. We have to hide," I explain. He nods, burying his face against my neck.

"Under the porch," Mom instructs. "There's no time to run." She hurries to the porch, sliding a wooden board to one side. "Eden first," she whispers as Day looks cautiously for arriving soldiers. I adjust him before kneeling and crawling under the porch. Mom goes in after me. Day crawls in after her and carefully places the board back. Darkness engulfs us until I can't even see Eden, who's snuggling in my arms.

It's silent for a moment, before the medic truck's siren pierces the air. It gets louder and louder until it is parked right in front of our home.

"Stay here," Day whispers harshly.

"No," I argue. "Don't go back out there. It's too dangerous." _I might lose you. Again. _

"It's too dangerous for you if I stay. Trust me. I'll be right back," he promises.

Someone is banging on the door. The voice is muffled, but I can still make out what they're saying. "Plague patrol. Open up!"

Day moves the board and slips outside. He smiles reassuring at us before reclosing it. We try to be as silent as possible. I hear footsteps-too loud to be Day's. I hold my breath. _Please don't find us, _I pray. A tingle runs down my back. It's some kind of feeling that mixes itself with fear. I don't know what it is.

The floorboards above us creak before chunks of wood rain down on us. I use my body to shield Eden and my mother. More splinters fall down, piercing my back and arms. Bright light shines down on us. "Found them!" a male voice booms.

A shiver runs down my back as gloved hands yank me up. I try holding onto Eden tighter, but he is ripped from my arms. "No!" I scream as I try to take him back.

Two soldiers restrain me, one of them shoving the gun onto my temple. The barrel is cold, and the soldier clicks a bullet into place. "Don't try anything," she warns. "Or I'll shoot you _and_ your brother." Reluctantly, I stop struggling.

They strap Eden on a gurney as he screams. Eden flails his limbs wildly, trying to strike a soldier. Mom doesn't even bother to struggle. Her face is in a mask of defeat and she watches her youngest son being wheeled away in a sea of tears.

"Keep moving bitch!" a soldier slaps my mother. She stumbles back a few steps.

"Don't touch my mother!" I scream, and about ten guns are shifted to my body. Soldiers drag us out to the front of the house.

A silver bullet flies past my ear and slams into the soldier's neck. His blood splatters on my cheek as he crumples to the floor.

A girl about Daniel's age says, "Day. I know you're here, and I know why," she points to me and my mother. "You want your family to be safe. I understand that," she continues. "I wanted my family to be safe too."

Her voice becomes pleading. "Now I'm giving you a chance to save yours. Turn yourself in. Please. No one will get hurt." I want to scream, _Run Daniel! _but I am frozen in my spot.

Day is silent, hidden on the roof. I wish he'd just turn back and run.

The commander shakes her head. "Okay, Iparis. We've tried your tactic. Now let's try mine." She nods at the captain that stands next to her. "Cop her."

I don't even know what's happening. The captain raises his gun and aims at my direction. My eyes widen, thinking that they are going to shoot me.

He fires, but the bullet never hits me. My mother crumples to the floor, dark blood streaming out of her head. My heart stops. I stare at Mom's body with wide eyes. I try to reach her, but soldiers hold me back, and that's when I start screaming.

No. Mom can't be dead. Please say I'm dreaming.

My vision becomes blurry with tears, and I try ignoring everything that is happening behind me. I'm snapped out of my daze when I hear another gunshot. And then Daniel's scream.

They hurt Daniel. They hurt my brother. The soldiers grip me tighter as I scream unintelligible things at them; useless threats and swears. They're cuffing my brother, beating him in the process. He's shoved into one of the waiting jeeps, blinded and gagged. They shove me in another jeep.

The medic truck takes off first, the high pitch wail that deafens my ears. I'm sprawled on the floor of a moving jeep and I use a hand to steady myself. I lift myself up, looking out the window at my mother's dead, abandoned body. I press my palms harder against the glass, as if I could break the door and run back to Mom. The jeep moves further away from her body and I choke out a sob.

Maybe the soldier upfront felt some pity. Or did it for his own pleasure. Either way, I'm thankful he did. He slammed the butt of his pistol against my jaw, effectively knocking me out.

The pain stung at first as the world began to turn black. I heard the screeching tires of the jeep and the chatter of the two soldiers becoming small buzzes. Then silence. And nothing.

**Please review! The next chapter will be posted tomorrow!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The sharp taste of metallic blood lingers in my mouth. I squint through the blinding light. Dark spots swim in my vision, and I have to blink a few times until my eyesight clears. I find myself in a windowless cell with four steel walls. Two soldiers stand on either side of the thick metal door.

"Prisoner 6822 is awake," one soldier says through his mouthpiece. I groan as the muscles in my neck send stabbing pain. I'm tied to a wooden chair, shackles on my wrists and ankles. I wince every time I move due to the tightness of my bonds.

A soldier opens the door, and they both salute at the small figure that strides in. Her immaculate boots click against the metal floor as she approaches me. A long elegant black robe is draped over her uniform. But it's her face that surprises me most. Her eyes are soft and bright. Her cheeks are rosy, and her lips are covered in gloss. She doesn't look anything like most Republic soldiers. She seems…innocent.

But the hate-filled glare she gives me suggests otherwise. She unhooks her fancy handgun from her belt, fiddling with it absentmindedly as she observes me with her gold flecked eyes. I feel naked and vulnerable, as if the girl is taking in every part of me, scanning it before tossing it away.

"So," she begins. "You're Day's brother, correct?"

I don't even bother answering her question. "Where are my brothers?" I croak out, my mouth dry.

The girl tightens her jaw. "Are you Day's brother?" she asks again through clenched teeth. "Answer me!" she snaps at my silence. "Or else I'll have a soldier shoot both of your brothers."

"Yes, I am Day's brother," I answer, my eyes wide at the threat. The girl's ridged posture relaxes.

"What's your name?" she asks in a softer tone.

"John. John Suren Wing."

"What are your brothers' names?" she then asks.

"Day's real name is Daniel Altan Wing. My other brother is Eden Bataar Wing," I say quickly. "Please don't hurt them!" I plead.

Why shouldn't I?" the girl snaps. I think I see her eyes moisten. "Your brother killed mine. Eden's carrying some disease that'll kill others if he is released. And as for Day," she pauses as if her mind is contradicting herself. "He'll be sentenced tomorrow for a numerous amount of crimes," she continues after a few moments of silence.

"They're going to put him in front of the firing squad, aren't they?" I ask quietly.

The girl purses her lips tightly. "I don't know yet," she lies.

"Let me take his place," I say. The girl blinks. "What?"

"Let me take his place," I repeat. "I have 200 Notes in my pocket. You can have it if you free Eden."

A million thoughts seem to race in the girl's mind, but she finally says, "I can't." She's biting her lip.

"I'll pay you 300 Notes!" I plead.

The girl shakes her head bitterly. "I have more Notes than I'll ever need."

"Please. Can you at least try?"

The girl only gives me a half smile before she turns her back on me and walks away. "Give him some water," she orders one guard. He salutes her before going to fetch the water. The soldiers shut the door behind her after giving the girl one last salute.

The soldier returns with a glass of water. They unshackle my right hand before handing me the cup. "Don't try anything," a guard warns. I smirk a little. He must be a new recruit.

I gulp down the first few swallows of water greedily. Then I hear my mother's voice in my head. _Don't drink water so fast. It'll give you a stomachache, _her soft voice reminds me. I get a little teary eyed, remembering the memory. I was nine, playing street hockey with a crumpled paper ball and iron pokers with Daniel. I was so exhausted afterwards, and I began gulping down water as if I was trapped in a desert for days. I still remember my mother's hand brush against my cheek as she told me to slow down.

I control my thirst for water, taking smaller sips. I just hope the girl changes her mind.

Soldiers drag me to a cell with a window the next day. In a distance, a JumboTron is facing my direction as it blares new headlines:

**NOTORIOUS CRIMINAL KNOWN AS DAY ARRESTED.**

**TO BE SENTENCED TODAY OUTSIDE BATALLA HALL.**

**DANGEROUS MENACE KNOWN TO SOCIETY FINALLY CAUGHT.**

**TEEN RENEGADE KNOWN AS DAY CLAIMS TO WORK ALONE.**

**NO AFFILIATION WITH THE PATRIOTS.**

Above the headlines is Day's bloody face. A red streak of blood is stained in his white blond hair. He is bruised and bloody, limping on one leg. My vision flashes red with anger.

I can barely hear the judge's voice in the recorded video on the JumboTron. He rambles on about all of Day's crimes. "Day is hereby sentenced to death by firing squad," he says over the crowd's reckless screams. "-to be carried out four days from today, on December twenty-seventh at six P.M., Ocean Standard Time, in an undisclosed location-" The crowd screams again. "-to be broadcasted live across the city…"

I feel myself go numb. _I would rather die than see them hurt you, _I had promised Daniel when we were younger. Day is going to die in four days. And I hate myself for being so helpless.

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

I grit my teeth as the commander repeatedly kicks my sides. I convulse and writhe in pain, throwing my arms over my head to protect my skull. "Please stop," I sputter. I choke up dark red blood.

"You know what your insolent brother did? He tried to escape!" she waves her hand, which is heavily bandaged. I manage to turn on my side, and I glare at her. Strands of the commander's red hair is springing out of her bun. My blood stains her black combat boots.

She looks at me with disgust before sending another flying kick to my gut. I groan. "That will be all," she says, relaxing from her stiff combat stance. "But next time I will not be so merciful." The commander wipes her boots against the ground.

She clasps her hands behind her back as she orders the guards, "He is allowed one cup of water a day. One food ration." She turns her back on me as I struggle to sit up.

"Also, I thought you'd want to know that Day's execution is rescheduled to today." She gives me a twisted smirk before leaving the room. _Today? I'm going to lose my brother today? _Tears spring in my eyes and I don't bother to keep them in. It hurts to sniffle because of my bleeding, broken nose. My face is stained with tears and blood.

It's been an hour or so when the doors open again. Two guards say, "Your brother wants to see you as a last request." They grab my arms and begin to drag me out of my cell.

The commander is there with the girl and Day. I smile sadly at him, silence settling in the cell. "Hey," he says.

"Hey." I study him. There's bruises on his face, his lip is split, and there is a bloody bandage on his knee, where he got shot.

The girl crosses her arm as she says, "Five minutes. Say what you want and be done with it." Day nods.

"Make sure it's exactly five minutes, not a second more," the commander snaps. The cell fall silent again except for the commander barking orders at her soldiers.

I ask one of the burning questions on my mind. "Do you know where Eden is? Is he alive?"

Day shakes his head. "I don't know, but I think so."

My voice is hoarse from crying. "When you stand out there, keep your chin up, all right? Don't let them get you." _I wish I could save you._

"I won't," he promises.

"Make them work for it. Punch someone if you have to." I give him a sad, crooked smile. "You're a scary kid. So scare them. Okay? All the way until the end."

"Okay," he whispers, his eyes moistening. The guards begin to drag me out as I try to burn my brother's face into my brain. The next time I see him, it'll be a recording of his death. "No," I whisper as I am pulled from Day's cell.

"Stop struggling. We're the Patriots. We're going to help you and Day escape." One of the guards says.

"What about Eden?"

"Well, you have to be alive if you want to save him too." I nod.

Suddenly, an explosion makes the whole building shake under my feet. The two guards and I are thrown against the wall. When the shaking stops, the guards lead me to a group of soldiers escorting Day.

The two guards open fire, killing or injuring all six soldiers. They gun down more soldiers that get in their way.

"Go with Iparis!" a guard yells, jerking her head at the girl who's running towards us. I punch a soldier in the jaw before he can attack Day.

Day shifts on his feet, his eyes slightly disoriented. The girl and I help support him and we start running.

The intercom blares, "Execute him! Kill him now! Make sure the square broadcasts it!"

"Damn it," Day mutters. The girl is calculating, until a hopeless look dawns on her face.

"We're not going to make it," I realize. I stop running. I feel the same tingly feeling I got minutes before Mom died.

"What-" the girl begins. I pull the blindfold of Day's neck before turning around. "No, stay with us!" The girl yells, her eyes widening at what I'm about to do.

"You need more time," I say. "They want an execution? They'll get one." Anger flashes in my eyes. I start running away from them, and towards the soldiers. Right to the firing squad. And I don't look back.

The first soldier that reaches me pulls the blindfold over my eyes. Another knocks me to the floor, twisting my hands behind my back and cuffing them together.

They drag me out into the center of the yard. Suddenly, the guards drop my arms and their footsteps fade away from me. It's deadly silent. I bite my lip, awaiting the bullets.

I feel pain enter my stomach a second after the loud pop. More excruciating pain blooms in my chest. Then my arm. Then my knee.

I collapse face down against the dirt. I can barely register the sharp sting pain of dust entering in my eyes. My ears are ringing. And then I hear a soft voice.

"John," it's my mother's voice. I stand up, no longer feeling the pain. I watch the soldiers carrying my body to the cremation chambers.

Her body is a glowing orb of light that slowly dims until I can see her features more clearly. The bullet wound is no longer on her head. In its place is smooth perfect skin. Not one strand is out of place in her honey colored hair with white streaks. She smiles at me.

She looks younger, happier. If spirits could cry, I'd have tears streaming down my cheeks. "My baby," she murmurs opening her arms. I go gladly in her embrace.

"Where's Dad?" I whisper.

Mom pulls back and beams. "You'll see him soon," she promises.

I take one last look beneath me, where the girl and Day are hopping on motorcycles. I sigh in relief. Day is safe. And I know that he'll save Eden. That's the only reassurance I need before I take my mother's hand and let her guide me away.

It might be decades until I see Daniel and Eden, but until then, I promise myself that I'll watch over them, like the big brother I am.

**Review! **


	4. Author's note

**I've written a sequel to this story called Guardian so please check it out!**

**Summary: ****John might be dead, but he's still watching over Day and Eden. And with Metias's help, will he be able to save his brothers?**

**Rated: Fiction K+  
**

**Adventure/ Spiritual **

**Also I'm writing the Legend Trilogy through Tess's POV called Together  
**

**Summary: A fanfic on Tess's life- about her childhood, and her POV in the Legend Trilogy as she made friends and joined the Patriots.**

**Rated: Fiction K+**

**Adventure/Friendship **


End file.
